The Gummi Bears meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs part 11
and they see the pot cooking they sniff it Dwarfs ah soup Tummi hey dont dig in without me they rush to get it Snow White ah uh just a minute suppers not quite ready you ll just have time to wash Dwarfs wash Grumpy huh i knew there was a catch to it Gruffi indeed Bashful why wash Happy what for we aint going nowhere Doc tant new year Snow White perhaps you have washed Doc perhaps we have yes perhaps we have Snow White but when Doc when why last month last year recently yes recently Snow White oh recently let me see your hands let me see your eyes she sees Docs hands Snow White why Doc im surprised oh Bashful tsk tsk tsk how shocking goodness me this will never do march straight outside and wash or you ll not get a bite to eat Grammi while you guys wash up with the dwarfs me and Sunni are gonna cook with Snow White Grumpy huh Gruffi you said it Snow White well arnt you going to wash whats the matter cat got your tongue and he sticks his at Snow White and Grumpy and Gruffi sit outside with hey in their mouth Grumpy women Gruffi Grumpy im glad i met you we feel the same way Doc courage men courage Sleepy its wet Happy its cold too Cubbi no fair how come Grammi and Sunni get to cook with Snow White and we have to wash with the dwarfs Doc well Cubbi it will please the princess Tummi i ll take a chance for her Happy me too Grumpy hum her wiles are beginning to work but im warning you guys give them an inch and theyll walk all over you Gruffi hes right Doc dont listen to those old warthogs come on now men Sleepy how do we scrub and the gummi bears and the dwarfs wash up Doc step up to the tub taint no disgrace pull up your sleeves and get them in place then scoop up the water and rub it in place and go splutter splutter spluter and they wash Grumpy you nanny goats make sick gong spluter splutter Gruffi agreed as they wash the fly begind to cough and Dopey squirts water out his ears Grumpy ha next thing you know she ll be tying your beards up in pink ribbons and smelling you up in stuff called perfume ah he spits and they wash Zummi i got the soap Tummi this is fun Cubbi yeah its not as bad i thought it was gonna be Grumpy what a fine bunch of waterlillies you turned out to be i would like to see anybody make me wash even if i didnt wanna Tummi hey guys and they whisper to each other Doc get them they break the barrel grabbing Grumpy and Gruffi Grumpy let go of us Gruffi let us loose you fools let us loose and they dump them n the barrell Tummi okay Gruffi get ready for a bath Gruffi i ll get you Tummi and they wash them Doc get the soap and Doc tries to get it Zummi i got oh slippery well my magic spells will solid that soap ma zum doo zum ga zum Dwarfs scrub good and high look mighty cute look good for the soul to go aint he cute smells like petunia Grumpy you ll pay dearly for this Snow White supper Dwarfs supper food great Tummi dont start without me and they drop them in the tub Grumpy huh and Snow White the Dwarfs and the Gummi Bears have supper Category:Snow White Parts